Start:
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In a hospital, a stocky person/nurse is working nights walking shadowed hallways. Heavyfooted the woman, muscular, her skin brown from some past Eskimo part heritage like she was some stout H. Rider Haggard paperback painting/cover she heavily yet stealthily now goes into a supply closet. The woman goes to work. The woman knows where it always is. The young woman knows where!
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Count 800

_2013;

Disposable Copy

MiseryStart

by

Walt Meredith

In a hospital, a stocky person/nurse is working nights walking shadowed hallways. Heavyfooted the woman, muscular, her skin brown from some past Eskimo part heritage like she was some stout H. Rider Haggard paperback painting/cover she heavily yet stealthily now goes into a supply closet. The woman goes to work. The woman knows where it always is. The young woman knows where the Novril is always. 

It's always kept in an open-top box on a shelf. The young woman nurse fingers a plastic thin sheet of pain pills and pulls it up and out of the opened-top box. The nurse pulls out from her pocket a stainless steel spoon with burned-on soot on the bottom. The big-boned nurse used then the young-lady's thumb to break a pill out of the bubble plastic sheet directly into the spoon carefully.

She's done this before. The woman nurse takes her bottle of cough syrup from the pocket of, and pours water from the bottle in the spoon, exchanges the syrup bottle with the lighter in the shirt pocket of her scrubs. She puts the flame under the spoon and tiny bubbles form in the water of the spoon, the Novril capsule melts into liquid, the woman nurse pulls the liquid into a hypodermic.

Meredith-2 'RyStart

She does this 14 times into hypodermics.

She is ready for tonight. The female slips back out into the shadowy hallway looking back to see if someone saw her. Nobody sees the female coming from the little supply room.

This sister to the Sandman this Lady Death has her needle ready poisoned with death sand to put people to their final sleep of death she walks down the hallway choosing her random death that won't be noticed in the hospital where death is random and commonplace. The woman walks down, down the hall to find the room. Female checks the chart on the end of the hospital bed to be sure he is the one the woman chose earlier. The young woman checks if he is the passed out alcoholic sleeping it off after near alcohol poisoning.

Nobody would notice him poisoned by liver nor kidney poisoning would they?! It would save alkie the suffering of a life of sin wouldn't it?! He doesn't have, an immortal soul earned, given from God anyway. His faint life force will burn like kindling when that man goes to Hell eventually anyway, isn't that right, young lady?!

Sure it's right, isn't it?! Why put off for tomorrow a soul you could burn today?! It's not like he's creating anything you deem beautiful to the world like Mr. Sheldon the writer of your favorite series of paperbacks, nothing_**,**_ noble nor holy like that right_**?**__**?!**__**!**__**!**_ **?** The female put a long needle right into his cirrhosissed liver and fills the man full of overdose, lets him die in his sleep behind the woman as she walks out of the room.

Get thee behind me, Satan. The woman walks down the aisle toward the nursery ward in her nightly pattern. The muscular woman passes to the side of the darkened hall and through the doorway to the baby ward. The heavyset woman passes into the front of the shadowed nursery her eyes blank like the windows of an abandoned housed before the ghost came out for its nightly haunt.

The thick boned woman seemed to glide in like a machine as if she had done this thing a thousand times before and perhaps the thick framed woman has, as they say, as far as we know. The thick-framed woman limbered like a death machine, she could do this in her sleep, and she practically was doing this in the muscular woman's sleep. She reached the edge of the rows of babies.

Meredith-3 'YStart

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Count 400

_2013;

Disposable Copy

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I'm bad at doing descriptions. Is an awful summary, this is. R+ R. Don't forget to fave me!

A relationship is Miss Sefton/Kurt Wagner in this story. Phoenix lives! Story takes place in PreX-MEN 2. This story takes place PostX 5: FIRST CLASS.

I wrote this in English class for an assignment. JEAN GREY LIVES. Is a SeftoCrawler story. JG/SS both have a relationship in this story.

UPDATED! Please review! UPDATED 7/28/'13! This is a Rahne Wolfsbane/Douglock relationship story slash.

The relationship in the story is Madeline PryOtt. This is officially a spoiler alert for X2. Sequel to "Disabled SuperHumans; X-Men." SSxMP.

Story is set after X-MEN ORIGINS. Relationship in this story is Madeline Pryor x Summers. Warning this is an article! This is not a Fic!

This is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You have been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan Fic. you w'll be disappointed!

Don't blame me!

The End

Approximate Words Count 1,800

2013:

_Disposable Copy

Handicapped Super Heroes:

Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

by

Mark Meredith

_**_**_Kurtis Nightcrawler Wagner has the power to disappear in a cloud of brimstone smoke with anyone he wants, teleport to anywhere around where he's been in the past before or anywhere he could see from afar in a puff of black sulfur_**.**_

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **can also stick to things much like Spider-Man could!

John Byrne (sounds like burn.) was a writer/artist that took the already popular _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ after the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men team mostly left, brought them to even greater heights with his better art.

Byrne (BURN) was the writer/artist whose revamp of Superman led to television's LOIS, & CLARK THE NEW ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN, eventually JUSTICE LEAGUE, SMALLVILLE.

Byrne has also worked on Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Spider-Man, Hulk, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, the Ultimate Avengers.

Byrne's plots about Sentinels robots, The Dark Phoenix Saga have influenced THE X-MEN movies, at least one cartoon series.

Byrne left_** All-New All-Different X-Men's title**_ leaving the readers of_** All-New All-Different X-Men **_wanting for _**a**_ new artist **than** _**was**_ illustrating the book.

Paul Smith was a new artist who would work on the original Super Friends, the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men, Doctor Strange, Smith came to the newly created at the time_** All-New All-Different X-Men.**_

_**_ **_ Smith's art was excellent.

Smith did stories with the Shi'ar aliens, helped create the Morlock sewer mutants, Rogue's first adventures with the team.

His art spoiled the fans rotten though, when Smith left the title's readership dipped.

__**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ that were** so visual looking **with their well-designed costumes, their powers that made them look so different from other people were drawn by a Spider-Man artist **whose art **at the time worked for some comics, sometimes not for others.

The editor was dropping normally visual looking super heroes like Cyclops Scott Summers, Phoenix 2 Rachel Summers, Shadowcat Katherine Pryde, Colossus Pete Rasputin, **Nightcrawler** from the title.

Fans' indifference to these once very visual characters caused the writer to replace them with Havok Alex Summers, Psylocke Betsy Braddock (the sister of **Captain Britain Brian Braddock** who was the writer's first created hero), Dazzler (a hero created in the Byrne issues), Longshot.

Storm Ororo Munroe challenged Cyclops for leadership of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_; they fought it out in the X Mansion's hologram room.

Storm pulled off Cyclops's eye beam regulating visor, Cyclops afraid of hurting Storm, couldn't open his eyes losing.

Cyclops quit, walking away from _**All-New All-Different X-Men's**_ lives**.**

_**_ **__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_when they replaced the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated was besieged by letters wanting the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together_**.**_

_**_All-New All-Different X-Men **_were too popular though.

The Beast first, next Archangel gone, Iceman gone, then Jean Grey, Cyclops was then finally written out of the comic book due to _fan_ disinterest after a long time_**.**_

_**_**_ When Cyclops finally left, Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated immediately went into works on a project to bring the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together as a team, bring Jean Grey back to life calling the project only: X-Factor.

The original X students came together for the first time in one first issue, began a new comic book series as a mutant team known only as X-Factor.

Meredith-2 'Glish X-Group Excalibur

_ _ _Cyclops's daughter from a future timeline once used her Psionic supernatural powers to send Katherine Pryde's soul back in time.

Katherine Pryde's testimony would give _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ evidence of the future that had giant robot Sentinels either capturing mutants to live in barb wire fenced ghetto concentration camps or have the Sentinels kill the mutants for dissection_**. **_

_**_ All-New All-Different X-Men **_foiled an assassination of a senator by evil mutants so that they could save their future but the timeline didn't seem to change much.

Phoenix 2 after that walked through the mists of time using her supernatural powers but she had picked up a certain stalker.

A deadly female vampire followed her through that misty night.

Phoenix 2 joined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_, took up the power of the Phoenix.

Phoenix 2 fought the vampire woman Selene as Logan Wolverine watched.

Phoenix 2 wanted to kill the vampire female so that she would no longer kill others but when Logan saw Phoenix 2 tempted to kill _**like**_ the first Dark Phoenix whom wanted to control the universe Logan, gave Phoenix 2 one warning, one warning only.

Phoenix 2 had created a flaming giant telekinetic phoenix talon to grab the vampire Selene, drain the life out of her.

Logan reacted by stabbing Phoenix 2 in the stomach with his claws.

Phoenix 2 stumbled off into the misty night through a portal created by_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_enemy Mojo who had a fondness of pitting _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ against enemies, secretly filming it for the inhabitants of his dimension. 

_ Mojo offered to heal Phoenix 2 with cybernetic enhancements in exchange for filming movies about Phoenix 2 in his dimension for a long, long time to come.

Phoenix 2 couldn't refuse.

Phoenix 2 entered Mojoworld._

Meredith-3 'ler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ _ _**_Nightcrawler once had his own four issue miniseries where Nightcrawler went to another dimension of alien pirates as he made handy his fencing skills, became a swashbuckling king of pirates!

_Nightcrawler after he came home longed for that kind of life again, was lonely was suffering from depression.

_**Nightcrawler **_has always been a religious person but Nightcrawler had a crisis of faith for a while because of his depression.

__**Nightcrawler**_ once became the leader of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ but failed them.

_**_ **_**Nightcrawler** drove away Amanda Sefton his girlfriend with **his** drinking too.

_**_**__**Nightcrawler**_ in a one shot comic book special Stephen King wrote for the victims of Ethiopian famine, _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_were confronted by an entity from Africa, went there to fight it.

_**Nightcrawler **was asked by the entity if_** Nightcrawler **_would have sacrificed himself for the good of humanity like Christ,_** Nightcrawler **_ failed the test_**. **_

_**_ _ _**__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_then went to Asgard the dimension of the Scandinavian gods confronted the Goddess of Death Hela.

_**_**_Wagner's confrontation of the Goddess of Death, one could tell by the sound of his gasp that just seeing her shook **Wagner's **religious beliefs to the core.

Meredith-4 'Capped Super Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ **__**Nightcrawler **_teleporting somebody else with him more than once could cause strain on a being though so sometimes he grabs an enemy, teleports a few times with them to defeat opponents.

_**_**__Nightcrawler _doing this causes one to have stomach distress, feel sick to the stomach.

_ _**Nightcrawler**_ during the Mutant Massacre when killers were assassinating all mutants with physical mutations, that lived in the Manhattan Island New York sewers, grabbed one of the professional killers, teleported a seven times, to save the mutants.

The move dispatched the trained killer_** Nightcrawler **_targeted but put **Nightcrawler **into a deep coma.

Too many teleportation -s also puts a lot of stress on the body's systems, thoroughly exhausts the person.

Shadowcat had been touched by one of the professional assassins Scrambler.

When Scrambler touches a person, he has the power to disrupt **their** power.

Shadowcat's power to slip her molecules between the molecules of what she passed through was suddenly eradicating what was making her molecules stick together so that she couldn't turn solid.

_ Consequently she would fall apart dissipating into mist.

Prof. Reed Richards, Dr. Doom joined forces to keep her from dying, setting her back on the road to getting her powers back as the way they were before.

_ Shadowcat at first could only turn solid if she concentrated, while spending most of her time being intangible_**,**_but after a long time she eventually got her powers back the way it used to be_**.**_ _

**Nightcrawler **finally came out of his coma_**.**_

_**_ **_Nightcrawler was ready to begin fighting again, though by that time_**, All-New All-Different X-Men **_had faked their own deaths_**. **_

_**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ did this to find a new base from which they could operate in secret**.**

**Writer** Chris Claremont was disillusioned that the characters had to be written out of their own title.

Because of readers Claremont the famous comics' writer had to write those characters out of the book.

Claremont invested himself in characters like Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler_**.**_

_**_**_ So Claremont started a new X-team title with a super hero he had _once_ created**, Captain Britain.**

With **Captain Britain's** sidekick Megan, along with Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, **Nightcrawler **they formed a new super team**.**

Phoenix 2 by that time broke her contract with Mojo now freed, came back to Earth.

Mojo sent the Warwolves after Phoenix 2 to pursue, bring her back.

The new X title took place in England called EXCALIBUR, was a success.

The newly assembled members of Excalibur defeated these Warwolves in two battles.

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **led the newly formed group Excalibur proving _Nightcrawler_ could be a good leader.

Meredith-5 'per Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_**_Nightcrawler had trouble teleporting at first.

Because the 'porting caused him great pain, he could only teleport at three times daily.

Eventually Nightcrawler got better, could perform as before.

Excalibur even had X-Men: Evolution's Scottish Wolfsbane (Rahne [pronounced- RAIN] Sinclair), a living circuitry duplicate of one of_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_New Mutants that died in battle young Mr. Doug Ramsey.

Wolfbane's powers were altered in Genosha so that Wolfsbane could only turn into a half wolf like girl** form.**

Excalibur always seemed to be a team that helped mutants that needed help.

The EXCALIBUR book when it finally came to an end _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ proving to the world that they were still alive, Colossus joining the Excalibur team, Shadowcat, Colossus, **Nightcrawler **finally rejoined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ which issue went up in price major bucks.

Continued

- - -30- - -


End file.
